Tu eres la razón
by Mirla-chan
Summary: Neji Hyuga nunca antes había estado enamorado, pero hace poco encontró alguien. Ahora el tendrá que lidiar con su novia coqueta, celosa y orgullosa, la cual párese querer hacerle la tarea mas complicada.


Hola, les traigo una nueva historia esta vez con Neji, he estado trabajando en esto casi desde el verano pasado y hace poco estaba buscando un color que no encontraba y encontré la libreta donde tenía esta historia así que pensé que sería bueno subirla. Espero que les guste. Dejen sus críticas y comentarios. Xo

_Lo que fácil viene, fácil se va. – Freak the freak out_

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo mi oc Zue me pertenece._

* * *

Tomo un pergamino y de este saco armas variadas lanzándolas al oji perla este las esquivo sin dificultad alguna. Corrió hacia a ella, pero, esta se alejo de un salto, abrió otro pergamino y formo algunos símbolos invocando algunas cadenas y múltiples armas que se dirigían al muchacho.

Ambos chicos llevaban un rato entrenando. Algunos golpes y muchas armas después , la chica castaña se voltio al sentir una fuerte mirada penetrante llevo la vista hacia la persona encontrándose con una peli azul delgada y de grandes ojos grises recargada en un árbol, el oji perla llevo su vista a la chica hace tiempo que el la había notado pero no le había tomado atención. La chica se acerco y sonrió se poso frente al oji perla, musito un "Hola, Neji" y lo beso en los labios como parte del saludo, la castaña al ver la escena se voltio para otro lado. Neji le dio una mirada molesta a la peli azul, ella sabía de antemano que a el no le gustaba que dieran muestras afectivas en público. Normalmente ella estaba de acuerdo, pero cuando su compañera de equipo, Tenten, estaba con el no le importaba.

- Hola. – Le dijo la peli azul a la castaña.

- Hey. – Respondió Tenten

El chico sabía que no se llevaban bien pero sabían cómo controlarse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Zue? – Pregunto el oji perla

- Que acaso no puedo ver a mi novio. – Contesto remarcando el "mi". La castaña solo bufo

- Creo que mejor me voy, nos vemos Neji-san – Se despidió Tenten – Zue.

- Vamos a tu casa Neji. – Dijo la peli azul.

- Esta bien.

Ambos tomaron camino hacia la casa Hyuga.

Al llegar se encontraron con la tímida Hinata

- Neji-nee-san, Zue-san – Saludo Hinata

- Hinata-sama – Respondieron ambos.

- Oh trajiste a la azul – Dijo la menor de las Hyuga, siempre había sido muy directa y abierta; decía lo que pensaba y no le importaban los comentarios de los demás.

- Hanabi – Regaño el Hyuga

- Si van a tu habitación, no hagan cosas malas. – El oji perla se sonrojo y la peli azul sonrió de lado; para ser una niña sabía demasiado. Ambos avanzaron.

- ¿A dónde irán?

- Al dojo

- ¿Lo harán ahí? – Hanabi sonrió, la peli azul soltó una risita y el castaño se sonrojo a no más poder.

Ambos ingresaron al dojo, Neji se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

- Puff, no me digas que me vas a hacer esto Neji – El chico no contesto había entrado en modo "meditanio" como lo había llamado la peli azul. Recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas del oji perla y comenzó a soplarle en la cara para molestarlo. Pero como siempre que ella trataba de llamar su atención cuando meditaba, el la terminaba ignorando y no le molestaba lo que sea que ella hiciera. De antemano sabía que sería demasiado difícil llamar su atención.

Después de media hora se sintió frustrada por no poder obtener su atención. No le importaría demasiado si se vieran a diario pero ese no era el caso, en pocas ocasiones lograban verse y el normalmente la ignoraba de esta manera. Se sintió enojada y se puso de pie de repente, su movimiento fue brusco provocando que el chico abriera sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Me voy

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto frunciendo el seño.

- Y aun lo preguntas… Son pocas las veces que nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos me ignoras. Sabes si no quieres nada conmigo dímelo y no te molesto mas, te dejo con Tenten a la cual si le tomas atención. – El oji perla frunció aun más el seño, antes la chica le había reclamado sobre que no le ponía atención, pero normalmente no se le veía tan enoja. El Hyuga no dijo nada, la peli azul tomo esto como un 'No me interesa' se encamino a la puerta… sintió como alguien la abraza por detrás.

Suspiro – Se que no nos vemos muy seguido, pero no sé cómo comportarme. Sabes que tú eres la única que me gusta.

- ¿Enserie?

- Si – El oji perla le dio la vuelta para a si quedar frente a frente con Zue se acerco y le planto un beso suave y tierno. Cuando se separaron la peli azul sonrió y lo abrazo apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

Le tomo la mano y la llevo de nuevo al centro del dojo. Ambos se sentaron, pero después de unos segundos la peli azul acomodo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Neji, este comenzó a acariciar su cabello, Zue hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que le tocaran el cabello pero con Neji hacia una excepción.

- ¿Qué hiciste hoy? – Pregunto el oji perla, usualmente la chica le contaba sin necesidad de preguntarle, pero dada la situación.

- No mucho, estuve entrenando un poco con Kiba y Shino – El asintió, desde que Hinata se había unido a los ninja medico para aprender; Zue se había convertido en su remplazo en aquel equipo.

- ¿Y tú?

- Igual estuve entrenando, creo que pronto me asignaran una misión.

- Sí, creo que a mi igual – Dice sonriendo. Lo acerco a ella y lo beso.

- Te quiero Neji – Le dijo al separarse.

- Yo también te quiero Zue. – Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Cuando se separaron la chica paso la lengua por los labios del chico, este gruño y ella solo rio.

- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso. – Dijo el oji perla serio y voltio la cara.

- Puff, no te enojes, Neji – El chico no le respondió. – La chica rodo los ojos – Apuesto a que si hubiera sido Tenten no te hubiera molestado en lo mas mínimo. – Había terminado también molesta.

- Sabes que no es así. – El oji perla trato de abrazarla pero Zue se libero, el chico comenzó a hacerle cosquillas provocando que la tumbara, el aprovecho y se puso sobre ella mientras siguió haciéndole cosquillas.

- Jajaja Neji para jaj – Dijo entre jadeos. El la beso y en ese momento se abrió la puerta de dojo dejando ver a la menor de las Hyuga.

- Lamento interrumpirlos en su pleno acto – Dijo la menor con una sonrisa picara, ambos jóvenes pensaron 'Esto jamás lo olvidara'.

- La cena ya esta lista. – Dijo por ultimo Hanabi para retirarse pero antes les dio una mirada a ambos y estos se acomodaron la ropa, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada de lo que la menor creía sus ropas se habían desordenado un poco cuando cayeron y mas las de la peli azul ya que el chico le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar? – Pregunto el oji perla

- No puedo, tengo que hacer unos pendientes que tengo. – Respondió Zue

- ¿Segura? Después podría acompañarte a tu casa.

- Tentador, pero no, será mejor que me valla ya.

- Bueno, ten cuidado.

- Soy un ninja lo recuerdas, nada me pasara. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, se despidió con un beso tierno y se marcho.


End file.
